


Le Dernier Tesson de Santé d'esprit

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est sur une quête pour tenir sur sa santé d'esprit ... plaisent r*r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Dernier Tesson de Santé d'esprit

**Le Dernier Tesson de Santé d'esprit**  
-

Elle dirigerait en haut les escaliers,

revenez afin d'à la maison,

elle est sur une quête pour s'asseoir

Cri,

crier, pour,

tenir sur

sa santé d'esprit.

Un téléphone sonne

elle arrête son cri,

et

avec le dernier moment de sa force

elle ramasse le téléphone

Dit "bonjour"


End file.
